


Illusions of Separation

by adrenalinsoo



Category: MYNAME (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrenalinsoo/pseuds/adrenalinsoo
Summary: the myname avatar au we all wanted





	Illusions of Separation

Meditation is supposed to help clear the mind, soothe the soul. Make it easier to make decisions or at least temporarily slow down rapid thoughts. Obviously it’s hard to do in the midst of activity. No matter how hard Chaejin tries to block out puttering footsteps and gentle chatter (he’s even been isolated and yet), his mind still floods with uncertainty. It seeps into the room filling it quickly and starts suffocating him. He sighs. The ceremony won’t start for a while and everyone would too busy to see him escape through a window landing gently outside the temple.

His flying bison makes no sound and Chaejin pets him in thanks. A short ride would do him some good.

“Where are we going?” A voice inquires behind Chaejin making him leap five feet in the air.

“Gunwoo!”

The older monk lets out a melodious laugh and leans against the bison.

“I wasn’t going far I just…needed some air.” Chaejin finishes lamely.

Gunwoo purses his lips in thought before sending a light but forceful breeze towards the younger. Chaejin rolls his eyes but can’t help the chuckle he lets out. He guesses he deserved that.

“What are we running from?” Gunwoo tries instead. He’s always been able to read Chaejin easily and Chaejin finds some comfort in Gunwoo’s determination to include himself. A subtle reminder that he’d follow Chaejin to end.

“ _We_ aren’t going anywhere.”

“So you would be fine going back to the ceremony?”

“…Not yet.”

Gunwoo sits, leaning against the bison and gestures Chaejin to do the same. “They can wait. It is for you anyway.”

—

The ceremony doesn’t drag on but still isn’t over as soon as Chaejin would like. He smiles through it all, pats himself on the back for surviving what everyone would call The Biggest Moment In His Life.

Not every day an avatar is acknowledged. Chaejin thinks the weight of the world is back breaking and finds it hard to stand from his bow. He hopes no one noticed.

“I don’t think it should have been me,” Chaejin voices a month later.

“Who then?” Gunwoo says digging his staff into the ground as they walk. The older monk had sprained his leg sparring and when told to stay off the leg had airbended an air ball to perch on and simply left.

“I don’t know…Junghong maybe he’s more skilled.”

“His strength lies in offense that doesn’t make him more skilled. And he lacks the spiritual connection you have.”

It’s true. However, Chaejin thinks protecting the world would require Junghong’s strength. Or even Minwoo’s strategic ability.

“Plus, they weren’t chosen. Fate decided to bestow this honor on you. You may not be ready now but when the time comes you will be.” The older monk says. They stop, taking rest on overreaching rocks.

“Do you really think I can?”

Gunwoo sighs handing Chaejin a treat he’s packed. “You’re more capable than you think Chaejin. You must trust yourself more.”

—

Chaejin already wasn’t too fond of being the avatar but didn’t hate it until things changed. He gets left out of games because no one wants to play with the avatar. Can’t remember the last time the older monks called him by his name without his title.

He’s isolated himself again. He’s starting to hate the solace he finds in it. Well he would if he were ever truly alone for long. Gunwoo doesn’t say anything, just sits next to him. It’s a comforting silence but Chaejin breaks it and sighs out the frustration he’s been holding the whole week.

“I hate this!” He yells, the force of his scream manifesting into a surge of wind. It clears any fallen leaves and spooks a flying lemur or three. Gunwoo doesn’t flinch, his clothing barley billowing.

“I see you’re giving your problems to the winds.”

“What?”

Gunwoo smiles. “Whenever I feel lost or helpless I simply give my problems to the winds. Just how you did just now.”

Chaejin frowns. “Does that really work?”

“You feel a little less burdened, no?”

Chaejin blinks. Gunwoo isn’t wrong. But-

“This doesn’t solve my problem.”

“Maybe not. But it was better than you holding on to those feelings.” With that, Gunwoo stands. He takes a deep breath and screams. The surge of air much more powerful than the one Chaejin caused before. Certainly they’re alone now.

Chaejin stares at Gunwoo with wide eyes.

“And now those problems belong to the winds.”

—

Dark clouds are always a sign a storm is coming. The younger monks pay it little mind and just dread the inevitable rain. The older monks welcome rain, nature’s way of telling the earth to cool down. Then there are the monks like Gunwoo who the spirits allowed to be just a bit wiser, who knows the clouds are a bit too dark, ominous, dangerous. There is more than just a storm coming.

Chaejin is having trouble meditating again. Both monks at his favorite place, overlooking the village and the horizon. They can see other airbenders bracing for the storm. Chaejin gives up trying to focus and looks to Gunwoo. The older monk has a look of concern and fear, gazing at the ominous clouds. Chaejin can’t recall Gunwoo ever being particularly worried, whatever problems he has he gives to the winds. He closes his eyes and the look passes into one of acceptance.

“Maybe you should finally go on that ride Chaejin.” Gunwoo says.

Chaejin gives him a puzzled look. “What about the storm?”

“I’m afraid it’s not just a storm,” the thunder rolls in and cuts him off, “and you need to go. Now.”

Chaejin doesn’t budge. “Tell me what’s happening!”

“We are under attack, Chaejin.”

It feels like his stomach has turned into heavy stones.

“Take Koon and go. Get far away from here.”

“No.” Chaejins near tears grabbing onto Gunwoo’s robes. “I need to stay and fight!”

“They’ll kill us all!” Gunwoo has never raised his voice ever and Chaejin can see the immediate regret on his face. Gunwoo pulls Chaejin into a crushing hug. “Please listen to me and just go. You cannot die here Chaejin.”

“At least come with me!” The younger monk begs.

Gunwoo says nothing but follows Chaejin to Koon. The Bison is fidgety as if he knows something is off. Chaejin mounts him and looks back towards Gunwoo.

The first fireball shakes the earth under them. It’s not a direct hit but now the airbenders have no time.

“Gunwoo?!”

“Sorry,” Gunwoo gives his best smile. “I’ll see you on the other side Chaejin.” No no no _no_.

“Wait-“

“Koon, yip yip!”

The bison takes off on Gunwoo’s command and flies into the cover of the storm with a single crying passenger.

—  
_  
The firebenders storm the temple to find out while the airbenders have no army, they are willing to defend themselves, however in vain it might be. The airbenders take many soldiers down with them but they keep storming in waves, setting fire to everything._

_Gunwoo finds himself surrounded by several of them. He takes them all on evading, knocking them into each other, and when called for, bending air out their lungs. Anything to buy Chaejin some time. Now isn’t the time for mercy._

_In a better timeline perhaps Gunwoo would have seen Chaejin grow into a fully realized avatar. Would have seen him make friends all over the world. He would have wanted Gunwoo with him. How unfortunate. Gunwoo was not a selfish being however._

_The world needed their avatar more than Gunwoo needed his student._

_It’s not fair. It’s just what is. And like all his problems. He gives them to the wind.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> why did this take me a year to write i am so sorry. yell at me @imanginaryari on tumblr


End file.
